


Orgia Mode 2.0

by PhantomRuby



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, okay so there is kind of a plot but it's completely illogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomRuby/pseuds/PhantomRuby
Summary: She looked stunning. For having just been an android less than 24 hours ago, she had a beautiful human body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, and it's porn at that. ^^;

It had gotten late and the sun had finally set. Aigis went down to Minato's room in the dress she had been wearing when they first met at the beach a few months back. When he opened the door to let her in, he commented on how beautiful she looked. He always did when she wore that dress. It reminded him of that day, when he first laid eyes on her. That day is forever imprinted in his mind.

She went in and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat next to her and noted to himself that she looked different, but he couldn't pinpoint why or how. He didn't know if he should point it out to her or if it would be a bad idea to do so.

It would turn out he didn't need to.

"Minato-san," she uttered to him, "there's something I want to tell you." She looked him in the eyes. "Do not be alarmed, this is not a bad thing, as is usually assumed when one says this phrase. This is actually exciting news! Although it may come as a shock." He tilted his head and gave her a confused look.

"I- um, when I woke up this morning, I-" she murmured. "I discovered that I am no longer a machine. I am... a human." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He didn't know how to react. "You're-- what?!" he declared. It sounded like he wasn't happy about the news, but the tone of his voice was merely due to the shock in his mind.

"I am as shocked as you are," she stated, reaching one hand out to hold his. "I just- I woke up and immediately knew something was different with me. I could just feel it. Then I looked at my hands and my arms, and saw flesh instead of the mechanical parts I'm accustomed to. I felt around the rest of me and none of it was that way anymore. It took a few minutes for it to sink in." She was expecting the same from him.

He was just staring at her face. She did look mostly the same as before, from what he could see because she was wearing that dress. He finally looked down at her hands and noticed that they were in fact human flesh, and no longer the guns they both had known them for. He picked up one of them to hold and it was so amazingly different. It was warm and soft unlike before. And she could actually feel his touch, for the first time.

She was blissfully smiling. "I can _feel_ you holding my hand!" She squeezed a bit tighter, and he did the same in return. "Your skin is so warm and soft! I... never thought I would be able to feel this; your flesh, your warmth, your human energy." She loved the feeling. Sure, she had certain senses only an android could have, but to her it was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. She had been wanting to know what it felt like to be human, especially since meeting him, and now... she had it. And she couldn't be happier.

She stood up, still holding his hand, before kneeling in front of him. "If you don't mind, there's... There's something I'd like to ask you." He beamed at her. "Anything, what is it?" She looked him straight in the eyes. "I want you-" she looked down and hesitated for a second before looking back up at him. "I want you to make love to me!" He let out a sparse gasp at how bold she was. But he didn't mind. He cupped her left hand in both of his and grinned a little, shifting towards her and revealing, "you know that it's something I've been wishing I could do, for a while now." She raised up and sat back on the bed next to him. "Y-yeah, I know..." She sounded almost dazed. She shouldn't have been surprised. They'd been together for several months now, and it's not like they'd never done anything sexual before. She _did_ know how to use her mouth, after all...

He looked at her with a sheepish, slightly bewildered face, and asked her, “are you… wearing anything under that dress?” She replied bashfully, “yes, actually,” and giggled. “I… went out this morning and got a cute bra and panties.” She was hardcore blushing at him. “Oh, _did_ you, now?” he said with a sly grin. “Well I certainly can’t wait to see.” He leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer until she fell back onto the bed, but without either of them breaking the kiss. He caressed her sides, and as his hands slid upwards, they grazed over her breasts, which made her moan slightly, before stopping at her cheeks so he could cup her face. When he broke the kiss, she requested, “please touch my chest again, more.” He didn’t hesitate. He dropped a hand and gently massaged one of them. He made sure to tell her just how soft it felt. She let out soft moans as he continued softly massaging and squeezing. He leaned in to kiss the nape of her neck before sitting up on his knees and gesturing, “now, let’s get you outta that dress.”

He lifted her back up so she was sitting next to him again. He reached for the back of her dress to undo the two buttons at the top, planting a peck on her nose while doing so. He reached down and slid a hand up her leg under the dress, up to her thigh. She stood up in front of him, allowing its skirt to loosen from underneath where she had been sitting. He slid his other hand under as he slowly lifted the skirt from the bottom, before standing up with her and pulling the dress over her head as she lifted her arms to free them of the sleeves. He looked in awe at what she was wearing. “It’s not much but, I know you like blue, so…” She had on a lacy blue bra with matching panties. She looked stunning. For having just been an android less than 24 hours ago, she had a beautiful human body. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her in for another kiss. She lifted her hands and started fumbling with his belt buckle. It was hard to concentrate while kissing him so passionately. She finally got it undone, unbuttoned his pants and pushed them to the floor, then slid her hands under his t-shirt and lifted it over his head, letting it fall to the floor next to her dress.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling them back onto the bed. She was now straddling him on her knees. They ran their hands up and down each other, feeling each other’s soft skin. He now had his face buried in her neck, sucking gently to give her little hickeys. She felt the tingle between her legs as she was growing heavily aroused. He continued sucking as he reached for her bra clap, undoing it and slipping the straps off her shoulders, releasing her breasts. He pulled her closer so their bare chests were pressed tightly against each other, lifting his head from her neck and looking into her sparkling crystal blue eyes. He kissed her nose, then her cheek, working his way down to her chest. He planted little butterfly kisses all over the soft flesh, before taking the nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Ohhh, she was really feeling the arousal now, letting out soft, quiet moans while running her fingers though his hair. The more he sucked the longer her moans became. After a long few minutes, he let his hands travel down her sides, down to her hips, pushing his thumbs into the sides of her panties. “Pull them off, pull them off,” she begged through her moans. He pushed them down and she lifted one leg and then the other to let them loose. He stopped sucking her breast and let his hands wander all over her naked flesh. She put one hand on his chest while the other was still running fingers through his hair. She put both hands on either of his shoulders as he slipped a hand towards her thigh. She straddled her legs a bit more as he let it slide right between them. His hand grazing over her sex gave her that tingly feeling again.

She gasped slightly at the feeling as he gently slid a finger inside her. She relaxed, but gripped his shoulders a bit more than she already was. “Damn girl, you're _wet_ ,” he proclaimed as he slid a second finger inside the warm, juicy core. She whimpered with pleasure as he pumped his fingers inside her. She lowered herself just a little bit to help him push his fingers in deeper. He curled them up just enough to make them rub against that extra-sensitive spot, and she gasped at the sudden surge of pleasure. “Gotcha, didn't I?” He's such a tease.

She strained her moans softly as he kept stroking inside her. She could _feel_ herself dripping onto his fingers. She loosened her grip on his shoulders as he withdrew his fingers, putting them in his mouth to taste her. She kissed him, wanting to taste herself on his lips. He once again mentioned how intensely aroused he could tell she was. "I'm not the only one, you know," she teased, looking down at the tent that had formed in his boxers. "Heh, guess not." He pressed his lips against hers again and she reached for the band of his boxers, sliding them off him, revealing his throbbing erection in all its glory. Tossing them behind her, she wrapped her fingers around it, and rubbed her thumb over its slit. He bit his bottom lip, hissing from the pleasure. She stopped and licked her thumb once she realized he was leaking precum. He gave her a perturbed look, and she inquired what said look was for. "I just... most people don't like the taste, so I- I thought you might be scared to lick it off." She smiled and winked at him. "You did it after you fingered me! Besides, I don't mind, really!" "I suppose that's fair, but enough about that, let me do what you asked me to do..."

He held her just above her hips and turned her so her back was facing where his pillow was, gently pushing her down and laying her head softly against the pillow. Crawling on top of her, he kissed her forehead. She spread her legs to give him room to settle between them. She almost couldn't believe this was happening. "Is this... is this really happening? Are we really gonna--" "Yes, Aigis, it's real. I'm gonna make love to you." He positioned himself over her and pressed the tip of his dick against her entrance. "You ready?" he teased. "Oh yes, please. Push it in." With a gentle thrust, he slowly slid his length inside her, and she let out a long, breathy moan, arching her back slightly. "You okay? No pain or uncomfy feelings?" He wanted to make sure she was perfectly fine. "Nope, I'm okay," she blissfully smiled and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She was kissing his neck as he started rocking his hips back and forth, gently thrusting in and out of her. She moaned into his shoulder and he could feel the vibration of her voice and her warm breaths against his skin.

He lifted a hand and asked her to give him hers. He took her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers, squeezing tightly. “Holding hands while making love...? God, you're cute,” she moaned into his mouth as she began kissing him again. Her breathing hitched when she broke the kisses and she was really feeling the intensity of pleasure running through her body now. She tightened her hugging grip on him with the arm she wasn't holding his hand with, having had it wrapped around him the whole time they had been making love. “F-faster...” she purred, practically begging him for more. She didn't want him to be _rough_ , just... not so gentle. She knew he was being so soft and gentle because it was their first time, and they were going to have to get used to things like this. But he did as she asked, or rather, begged him to do.

She felt the sexual energy surging through her body. She'd never felt this before, but she was pretty sure it was because she was getting close to her climax; her very first orgasm. “I... I...,” she gasped through each word, “I t-think I'm gonna---” She breathed in again and again, heavily. “I'm gonna— _nghh_ ,” he echoed her words. “D-do you want me to- _nghh_ \- pull out?” “N-no,” she wrapped her legs around him, “please, _please_ cum inside me. I want to feel every bit of you, of making love with you.” And so with a few more thrusts, he reached the breaking point, releasing the cum inside her, as she reached her climax as well, tilting her head back and arching her back.

He collapsed onto her, pulling out, wrapping his arms around her and embracing her tightly. Breathlessly, he cooed an "I love you" and she echoed back at him. He rolled off of her and turned their bodies so that they were both laying on their sides, facing each other. She nuzzled his nose with her own and rested her forehead on his. So blissfully cuddling each other, legs intertwined, arms wrapped around the other, they closed their eyes and gave each other a long, passionate kiss. Post-sex naked snuggles really did feel amazing, made them feel closer, more in love than ever before.

He opened his eyes, looked straight into hers, and smirked, "tomorrow night, I'm going _down_ on you." Her eyes widened as he held her closer, cradling her head into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that. I may continue this in the future? I might have to with that total tease at the end...


End file.
